


[NSFW ART] the royal staff

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: One of the Prince's manservant's daily duties is polishing the royal staff.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	[NSFW ART] the royal staff




End file.
